A Week In Hell
by SinDit2010
Summary: Anyone ever wonder how Edward does when Bella's on her period?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**This is my first fanfic so please rate and review!**

_Oh, God. _

I curled even deeper under the covers as the cramps hit me – wave after wave of throbbing pain. I moved around, looking for Edward, but I didn't feel him next to me as I usually could in the morning, what with his sleeping with me every night and all. Maybe there had been some emergency during the night and –

_Ahhhh_. As a fresh spasm of pain hit me I didn't care if the volturi themselves had stopped by for a visit – all I wanted was for Edward to come and hold me and make it all better. But it never happened, and thus I began my day with uber PMS.

I eventually got up to dress for school. I didn't bother making breakfast, as I was the slightest bit queasy. It was Charlie's sign that the Pink Monster had once again been let out for its monthly rampage. I stomped out the door and started my truck. The roar kid of reminded me of how my stomach felt at the moment as it went about the business of making me miserable.

As I pulled into the parking lot at school, I saw Edward and Alice standing by the car, apparently waiting for me. I parked in the space next to theirs and got out. There was a very strong breeze blowing into my face and I thought I could detect Edward's sweet scent on it. I smiled, having forgotten all about his abandonment, and took a step towards them. Then the wind shifted…

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

The smell hit me like a sledgehammer hitting a watermelon, and it broke my world apart just as easily. I could feel my pupils dilating – I knew my eyes were burning 

crimson. My mouth started to water and I could tell that my fangs were on the verge of descending right there in the school parking lot.

Then the monster I kept bottled inside piped up. _Just a little nip, you know you want to, you won't hurt her, I promise! You love her too much for that, so what's the harm? _

I struggled for control as Bella walked toward me, her face as innocent and trusting as ever. Finally, I gave up and just stopped breathing in an attempt to control my detestable instincts.

When I felt like I could stand it, I studied Bella closely. No cuts, scrapes, bruises, or lacerations of any sort could be found. But that scent! The unmistakable scent of Bella's blood, which sang to me as no others. Bella _looked_ completely fine – so why even now did I have to fight the craving for her blood? Where could the scent be coming from?

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

My step faltered as I drew closer to Edward and Alice. Edward's usually cool demeanor seemed to be contorted in pain. Cautiously, I sidled up to hug him and he jumped away as if he had been burned! Fear shot through me – what was going on? Then he smiled (or grimaced, rather) and apologized in a choked voice about leaving me in the night.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry that I forgot to leave a note. I got a call from Jasper. He wanted to know if I had to go hunting and if I wanted to go with him. I was going to tell him no -," and here the pained expression morphed into a sheepish grin "but right then you turned over and snuggled up against me, and then you moaned my name…"

He trailed off and I blushed, thinking of the raunchy dream I had last night…

And took a big step closer to Alice. Edward had that pained look on his face again, only _more_. It had turned… feral, somehow. Alice came to stand between Edward and I while I kept backing up.

"Bella, get to the school quickly!" I dint want to leave Edward in so much apparent pain, but I knew somehow that I must be causing it; so I continued going in reverse until I hit the sidewalk. Then, as normally as I could under the circumstances, I turned my back on them and walked to the school building for my first class as the bell rang. I even managed to make small talk with Angela until class started.

The problems began when the lights dimmed and the teacher popped a movie in. if I had been given actual work to do, the situation wouldn't have eaten away at me like it was doing now, while I had ample time to worry.

What had caused the sudden change in Edward? I had only seen his eyes as blood red as that when he had gone too long without hunting. But he had hunted this morning so what could have done it? Hmmm, maybe the scent of fresh human blood? But where? I didn't have any cuts or scratches at the moment – unusual for me – so I couldn't possibly be bleed –

Oh my god! I looked down at my lap. But that couldn't be it! Surely he must have been around other girls… and why hadn't Alice…

I sat, stunned, as I let the idea wrap itself around my mind. Of course Edward had been around other girls during their periods, but their blood didn't _sing_ to him as mine did. And why shouldn't Alice have been able to control herself? I bet Esme and Rosalie would do just as well; they were women, they dealt with the same thing on a monthly basis before they were changed.

My wonder changed to humor as I saw how this might affect Edwards's decision to change me. If he had to go through the temptation of killing me every month just for me to remain human, I'm sure he would bite me right then and there rather than run the risk of sucking me dry.

I resisted the urge to laugh uproariously during class as I contemplated all the ways I could use this to my advantage. I'd have to be careful, of course. I wouldn't want to push him too hard and have him lose control. I just wanted to push him hard enough to crack. And then he would be a piece of cold putty in my hands.

Just the thought of getting all I wanted without having to do anything drastic put a smile on my face for the whole day. I went off to lunch, expecting to have to eat with the human crowd. Instead I found Alice waiting for me in the usual place, with an unholy looking smile on her face.

Of course. Alice must have already seen what I was planning, and I bet she had some ideas for me too. I gave her an answering grin.

_Let the fun begin._

**there's a button down here you should click v  
v  
V**


	2. Author's note

Sooo, sooo sorry to everyone who has read my fanfic! Ive been on vacation and haven't had access to a computer. I promise ill have the next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Twilight, cuz if i did, do you think i would be here on this site?**

**i wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! you guys were great to read my story. as always, please R&R!**

_Chrrr-up, chrrr-up_

I sat in the branches of an old evergreen tree. I was trying to become just another part of the forest; which is usually the best strategy when you didn't feel like expending all that much energy hunting. The goal was to let the prey come to you.

I wasn't doing such a hot job. I could smell a small herd of caribou alittle ways off, and they should have made their way down to this area by now, but they were staying well away from the unnatural stillness that I was apparently creating in this stretch of woods.

After Bella had gone inside the school this morning, I had all but collapsed on top of alice under the weight of shame. She had had to half carry me back to Esme at our house and by then I was just a gibbering wreck. What the hell had I almost just done? Killed the love of my existence, that's what! Broken her neck and ripped out her throat and enjoyed every second of it…

My thoughts all sorta just went downhill afterthat. It wasn't until Rosalie got irritated that I broke out of my funk.

"if you don't stop moping around this house like a puppy who's just been punished for peeing on the carpet, I will gladly cut you up and burn the pieces, as im so sure you would love for me to do!" I came out of my daze long enough to be a little annoyed. I was guilty, sure, but I wasn't suicidal…right?

Rosalie leaned in closer, so that she was just inches away from my face.

"I can see ive gotten through that thick skull of yours. Seriously, just take a hunting trip or something. The blood-bag you call your lady love will still be here and as besotted with you as ever when you get back." She patted my face and walked away, amidst stifled laughter from Emmet and Jasper. I decided to leave before i could come close to killing another loved one.

And so I ended up here. Sitting in a tree in the middle of the Yukon, unsuccessfully hunting caribou. When put that way, it sounded so much worse than I thought it was. Coward, weak… they weren't strong enough words to describe me right now.

My humiliation finally spurred me to go and catch m meal the normal way. A few short seconds and I had a nice fat buck on its back in the snow. I broke its neck and proceeded to feed.

As I gorged myself I thought about what to do from here. I would have to go back soon; Bella couldn't still be bleeding could she? She must have cut herself shaving or something and forgotten to tell me. If that was the case then I should go back to her. She must be worried sick over where I was. I couldn't see into her mind, but that confused look in her eye this morning told me that she didn't understand why id run away with my tail between my legs.

I finished feeding and stood up. I was going to go back. Now. I would not let myself be separated from bella because of my weakness.

I started running.

_**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**_

I sat in Alice's room listening to her reiterate our master plan. She flitted around the room pointing out various parts of the plan.

"Okay so phase 1: Cuddle with him as much as possible. Attach yourself to his side. Knowing Edward, he'll be too much of a gentleman to push you away, that's good, because we want him slightly conditioned as time goes on. But remember, no kissing yet!"

"The kissing should be saved for Phase 2: Tempt him with more than just your blood. Sex fuels the bloodlust, so you should be extra careful, but im gonna go ahead and tell you to do it anyway. Sit on his lap when youre watching TV, roll over on top of him "in your sleep", take a simple kiss way too far… youll drive him insane!"

The sound of her maniacal giggles filled the room.

"and then, when he least expects it, the scent will mysteriously vanish, but he'll be exaughsted! He wont be able to deny you anything. He may bite you before you even finish speaking" she collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter, and I along with her. It was so deviously brilliant!

When Alice saw that Edward would be back the next day, she formed her entire plan around his guilt trip. I was just planning to stay upwind of him for the duration, but Alice… Alice was on a whole 'nother level. She fit the role of the annoying little sister to the hilt. Her delight in tormenting Edward was uncomparable to anything else. I loved it!

I sat up, wiping tears from my eyes. I could already taste the sweet victory. According to Alice, there were only a few hours before Edward returned. By then he would expect me to be sleeping, and would come to my room to watch over me like he usually does. She warned me not to ppush it too far tonight because he would undoubtedly be shocked to still be able to smell blood on me, so I would just go to bed at my normal time and let whatever would happen, happen.

I left the Cullen's house with Alice promising to have something for me tomorrow that would knock Edward off his feet. When I got home I took a human minute to bruch myteeth and take a shower. I debated for a minute whether or not to wear my plain old boring flannel PJ's, or something a little…less.

In the end I decided not to. This was, afterall, a _slow_ breakdown of Edwards defenses. Besides, I probably wouldn't wake up if he came in in the middle of the night. Better to leave the teasing for tomorrow.

I stretched out on my bed with my battered copy of wuthering heights. A little reading would put me right to sleep. I wanted to be in good condition to put the plan into motion tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys can all beat me with a stick for holding off on you for so long. My only excuse is that as a high school junior, I'm a little preoccupied with school and stuff right now. (I got an invite from Yale!) So it might take a while for the next chapter too, but I just hope you guys can all bear with me. Thanks.**

I sat in the tree outside of Bella's room window. I needed a minute to brace myself before I went in to watch over her as I did every night. I was getting a very bad feeling about coming back to forks, and I couldn't pin down why.

_Stop being such a wuss Cullen. _I said to myself. So I took a deep breath that I didn't need, opened the window, and leapt into her room with lightning speed.

The smell it me like a freight train. Literally. The sensory overload knocked me to the floor, where I curled up and tried to imagine where all the blood I was smelling could possibly be coming from. Images of blood dripping from the walls washed over me.

Well there was a scary thought. What if something _had _happened to Bella? I wrenched my eyes open and staggered upright, almost falling in my haste to see if Bella was alright.

She looked fine. Completely healthy. She had gone to sleep in a cute set of green Kermit the Frog pajamas and as far as I could tell, there wasn't a scratch on her.

I decided to keep watch from the rocking chair, all the same.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I slowly woke up, warm and toasty under my comforter. Wait, why was I still warm? Where was my walking A/C? I rolled over and reached for the spot that Edward usually occupied. Empty. I sat up in a panic. What if Edward had changed his mind about coming back? I'd have to wait a whole month for another opportunity like this!

My panic abated when I saw that Edward was sitting in my rocking chair, watching me. His eyes were mostly golden now, but I could see the red undertones ready to come to the forefront at the drop of a dime. I grinned. Time to put the plan into action.

"Hi Edward. Why aren't you here next to me?" I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Did you have good dreams?" he said, sidestepping the question, "I couldn't tell; you didn't talk much last night." I popped out of the bed and sauntered over to the rocker, enjoying the growing desperation in his eyes. I sat myself down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course I did Edward! You were here to keep me safe, after all." My idiotic grin seemed to put him over the edge, since he gently extricated himself from my grip and stood up in front of my closet.

"Why don't you find something to wear? I thought since it's the weekend we could go spend the day at my house, then go to the meadow." He bedazzled me with that crooked smile of his and I couldn't resist giving one back.

"Okay!" I was laughing on the inside. Taking me to his house would be Big Mistake #1. I hadn't forgotten that Alice had promised me something to aid me in my quest to reduce him to mush. There was an evil laugh montage going through my head as I picked out a skirt and blouse to wear.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Today was not going well. Between that scent that had me holding my breath (uncomfortable, but I figured I needed Bella alive more than I needed air) and Bella's clothes (where did she get such a low cut top?!), Alice was hiding something from me. I could tell because she was translating the Canadian national anthem backwards into Japanese. She knew something, I was sure. It was just a matter of getting it out of her.

Not that I could have gone off and cornered her, not with Bella hanging off me like a monkey. A very cute, very _tempting_ monkey, but a monkey nonetheless.

I sit to watch TV, she sits on my lap. I walk out to the garage to watch Emmet fix his car, she grabs hold of my arm and I end up practically dragging her along with me. I go to my room (BAD idea), and what do you know, Bella comes up to spend some "quality time" with me.

And everywhere I went, I could smell it. Even holding my breath, the scent was seared into my olfactory memory. She was killing me slowly.

And I wasn't the only one. Emmet had to leave the house and jasper was being… moody. Which was beyond odd, since as his power is controlling emotions, he is usually a little detached from them himself.

So it was disconcerting when he growled at me when I sat next to him while he was watching TV. And snapped at me when I talked during the program. And then threw me across the room when I reached for the remote.

"Edward," He said after taking a deep breath, "Bella's got me in a real sucky mood that I can't seem to control as of yet. I've got some issues right now so it would be great if you would PISS OFF."

I tried to not to get too near Jasper after that. So after a few more hours of this, I sat in the Volvo while Alice gave Bella something in a pink striped paper bag. I swear Bella's blush could have powered a small city. Which was cause for (more) concern. Somehow I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Bella was strangely quiet on the way home, though, and when we got there she dashed off to take one of her human minutes the second the car stopped.

Confused, I went to her room and sat in the rocker to wait. I could hear Bella shower and get dressed, so I knew when she was done. She peeked her head around her room door. The grin she was wearing was giving me chills. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I have a surprise for you Edward!"

Oh joy…

"Oh really? And what might that be?" she stepped out from behind the door with her hands on her hips. There was nothing surprising there that I could see. She was just wearing the same robe she always wore when she got out of the shower.

And then she let the robe slip from her shoulders and pool at her feet. She was in nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts and a transparent lace camisole, both a deep shade of blue.

"Alice gave it to me. She said you might like it; do you?"

I nodded, knowing I might drool if I opened my mouth. Her smile shone like the sun and she sat against the headboard of her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Well come here and give me a goodnight kiss then," I perched on the edge of the bed, wary of getting any closer to temptation. "How are you supposed to kiss me from way over there?" she huffed.

When I didn't answer she proceeded to crawl over and straddle my lap. "You seemed a little stressed all day Edward. You must be tired. How about I kiss you and make it all better?"

I'd been kissed before. Mostly by Bella, but id been kissed before. So why was I knocked back from the force of this one? The feel of her satin skin under my hands was heady, the weight of her breasts against my chest thrilling, my hands itching to slip off what little she had on.

I was dazed when I recognized my limit and pulled away. But I apparently, was the only one affected, because Bella just flashed a smile, crawled under the covers, and went to bed.

It was going to be a _really_ long night.

**Remember guys, Reviews equals Love! show me some love! Btw, cookie for anybody who caught the Victoria's Secret reference. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I'll talk to you at the bottom...**

Last night must have been the best night of my life. I giggled as I looked over my shoulder at Edward, who, despite needing no sleep, sure looked like he could use a nap. He was haggard and a tad bit out of it, but oh well, he'd recover.

I let out another chuckle at the memory of my antics last night. I'd started off with complaining that I was so hot, with the obvious solution being that he should get under the covers with me.

"You'd get too cold. I'll just lie on top of the sheets like I always do." I scooted up in bed, the better to give him an eyeful of my new 'pajamas'.

"No," I said as he stared at me with a glazed look in his eye, "I'm really just hot enough that our body would keep me at the perfect temperature all night." I pouted, trying my best to look sexy and innocent at the same time. It resulted in Edward heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, love, it really wouldn't be prudent for me to do that right now. Are you sure you need me to go _under_ the covers?" He looked at me hopefully, the yearning for an answer of 'no' apparent in his eyes. I also knew that I had my puppy-dog face on, and sure enough, he let out another sigh and climbed in under the covers with me.

* * *

Her smile was blinding, even in the dark of her room. When I got under the sheets she pulled me a little closer and turned so I was spooning her. Sweet heaven and also the deepest pit of hell.

I couldn't help putting my arm over her waist, and I relished the shiver I got from her. Good to know I wasn't the only one affected.

Bella's breathing got slower and more even, until I was sure she was asleep. I sighed in relief, glad for a respite from temptation. At least when she was unconscious she couldn't tease me.

"Edward…" I'm sorry; did I say she couldn't tease me anymore? How very naïve of me. She had turned over and come to rest with an arm and a leg each sprawled over me

And then she started to wriggle. And shake. And _move_. And every move was accompanied with something along the lines of "Come on Edward, do it _harder_."

My mind and body were at war as to what to do. Jump out of the bed and into a cold lake? Or lay back and find out what 'dream Edward' was going to do next?

Bella's next emphatic phrase of "That feels so good." was the deciding factor. Against all of my better judgment, I stayed right where I was.

Bella's dream continued for the next half hour, all the while with the scent of her blood still hanging in the air. I was beginning to question my own sanity, because no man in his right mind would have stayed for a tortuous night like that. Fortunately, it didn't continue long. With one particularly loud moan Bella quieted and settled down.

I thought it might be safe to look down at her then, something I hadn't wanted to do until now in case I lost control. As it was, I still might have lost control, just from her sheer sexiness. She had a sheen of sweat on her face, and her hair was in a halo around her head. If my self-control hadn't been honed to the utmost, I think I might have jumped her right then and there. As it was, I simply took deep breaths and enjoyed her scent for a while.

And then the dreaming started again. It seemed to be less intense, but somehow _more_, at the same time. The closest thing to compare it to would be like switching the radio station from smooth jazz to rock, but turning down the volume at the same time. Bella didn't squirm or wiggle as much, but all of her gasps, moans, and sighs seemed to have even more feeling behind them.

Even having been through it once already, lying still with the knowledge that Bella was having a dream about me was almost as hard as resisting her blood. My resolve cracked a little and I leaned in to brush my lips across her neck once, twice. The third time Bella shuddered and woke up, her eyes heavy-lidded and glossed over with sleep.

"Edward? What is it? Is something wrong?" I could feel her tense up and practically see her shake the fuzziness from her mind as she went on full alert, prepared for anything I might tell her.

"No, love, everything is fine. I just got a little, erm, carried away." My embarrassment was almost palpable as I rose from the bed to go sit in the rocking chair. I ran my hands through my hair, a habit I had picked up while trying to act human over the years.

"Oh, ok then. Well, while I'm up, I might as well get ready to go shopping in Port Angeles today with Alice. She told me to be ready by 9." I gave her a crooked smile and continued to watch her as she walked, and occasionally tripped, across the room.

When she was all ready we piled into the car and left for my house. Any other day this drive would have routine, but today, in the car with Bella and the recycled air from the AC intensifying the scent of her blood, the atmosphere reeked of tension. At least, to me it did. Bella stared out the window and looked back to smile at me every so often as if she didn't notice the bloodlust in my eyes. I was sure they were black with the desire I was bottling in.

When we pulled up to the house Alice pulled Bella from the car, obviously excited to go shopping.

"Come on Bella, you're already late and the stores opened an hour ago, we gotta get a move on!" Bella laughed and let Alice pull her over to the Porsche.

"See you later Edward!" I waved at them as they pulled out of the driveway, somewhat guilty that I was glad to see Bella go. As much as I loved her, I couldn't stand to breathe around her anymore. With a sigh I walked into the house and stood for a second, just staring around at the living room. My pride hadn't just cracked, it had broken to pieces. I was going to go ask Carlisle for help figuring out what was up with Bella, as much as I hated asking what should have been a simple enough thing for me to figure out, I needed to in order to do anything about it.

"Carlisle?" I knocked softly at the door to his office and smiled back at him when he gave me one of his own.

"What is it Edward?" He finished the paperwork he was filling out at vampiric speed and looked up, concerned for me. Undoubtedly my face was an open book.

"Well, there's been something going on with Bella lately, and I can't seem to figure out what it is…" Carlisle's smile widened slightly and he nodded, indicating that I should go on.

"She, uh, has been bleeding for days now but I can't figure out where the scent is coming from. I don't know if she's actually hurt herself or if her blood has increased in is attractiveness to me, or what! It's been driving me out of my mind!" By the end of my tirade I was nearly yelling. All of my frustration came out in just that short time and I now knew that I wasn't going to be able to stand it if I didn't get some answers soon.

Carlisle's uproarious laughter at my frustration only served to aggravate me even more. "Edward," He said through his laughter, "You really haven't grown out of being a teenage boy have you?" More laughter ensued.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" My irritation grew as he continued to laugh at me. When he had calmed down long enough to talk again, he sat up in his chair and grinned at me.

"Edward," Says the wise doctor to Captain Oblivious, "Bella's on her period."

* * *

Alice and I laughed hysterically the entire way to Port Angeles. My recount of the previous night had my eyes tearing up from the force of the memory.

"And then, after my fake dream, I'm pretty sure I had a real dream just before he woke up! You should have seen the look on his face!" And we collapsed into a fit of giggles once more.

"You really shook him up Bella. You're due to stop bleeding in one or two days right? Just keep up what you're doing now and soon he'll be able to resist you nothing." She chuckled again, "Absolutely nothing"

The shopping trip itself was, well, a shopping trip. Alice did the usual: find me outfits that were way out of my price range, make me try them on, and then act all surprised that I didn't have the money for it and buy it for me, even though it was a size too small.

We got me some new PJ's and about 10 different matching bra and underwear sets. "So you can be ready for your impending vampirism" Alice told me. I only grinned in response. I couldn't wait to get home and set all of my new wardrobe on Edward. Even after my period was over, I'd bet I would still enjoy watching him squirm. I was still fantasizing about my sure victory over my stubborn vampire boyfriend when we pulled up to the Cullen house and got out of the car.

We gathered up the bags and strolled up to the house, fully not expecting to have an angry Edward confront us before we reached the door.

"Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

They say that epiphanies are like mental orgasms. The feeling of having all you scattered thoughts come to fruition is like none other, I'm told.

For me? Not so much. I felt like such a _retard_. Wasn't I supposed to be the wise, sophisticated, experienced vampire? How is it that my mind did not immediately jump to that conclusion? It made so much sense it was ridiculous.

But I wasn't really dwelling on the fact that I had failed to connect those dots. What I was stewing over was that Bella had not only connected the dots as to what had me so out of control, but that she had exploited that in an effort to –

To what, exactly? That was one thing Carlisle hadn't been able to figure out either. Why had Bella gotten clingy to the extreme so suddenly? I was sure it wasn't hormones, although Carlisle seemed to think that maybe Bella was suffering from a rush of estrogen. No, Bella was much too smart to let this opportunity pass her by. The only thing was, I didn't know what she saw it as an opportunity for.

I knew that her ultimate goal in life since meeting me was to become a vampire so that we could spend all eternity together. While I didn't mind the idea of eternity with Bella, I absolutely detested the idea of stealing her soul away forever just to satisfy my own selfish desires. And Bella knew my take on this. I would never, ever turn her… so what was her angle?

I didn't spend too much time brooding over it though, because I knew that Bella and I would be having a little heart-to-heart as soon as she stepped foot back in the door. Just to be on the safe side, I didn't officially decide to confront her until I could hear them walking up the front walk. I didn't want Alice to see and warn Bella to come up with another game plan before we could talk.

As it was, I had to open the door before they were even halfway to the house because I heard Alice planning how best to get Bella away, and quick. So I stormed out of the door, unable to keep the scowl off of my face, and picked her up before Alice and I could get into a tug-of-war. I sprinted into my room at top speed and set her down on the couch.

Her face was a mix of disappointment and shame. _Well good_, I thought. _At least now I know she doesn't have some kind of backup plan ready for a situation like this._

After a few minutes of silence, Bella looked up at me, eyes shiny, and said "I'm sorry Edward."

Well, damned if that didn't just ruin the five minute long tirade I had planned on going on. I heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, already wanting this to be over and done with.

"Bella, I know _what_ you did, but now I want to know _why._ In what world did you think this would be a safe thing to do, for you or me? I can't even begin to tell you how out of my mind I've been these past few days. How close I've come to –"

I swallowed and looked away as I imagined just what I'd come close to doing in the short time this had been going on. It was too awful to imagine. When I turned back to Bella, I saw the tears coming down her face, and I couldn't resist kissing them away.

"Just promise me you'll never do this again. As it is, I'll have to go hunting for a week every month…" I trailed off, muttering to myself. I didn't notice the anger in Bella's eyes until she tried to hit me. I caught her arm, astonished. She knew she could have broken her hand doing that!

The fury in her eyes was evident as she hissed each word, "I refuse to let this go on any longer Edward! Look at what you've done! This week was the first time you've ever been around me like this, and look at what happened!"

Shocked, I stared at her and said "What are you talking about?"

"That's exactly it! Nothing happened. You didn't kill me, you didn't go crazy with bloodlust, and if I hadn't known exactly what was bothering you, I wouldn't have been able to tell that anything was wrong at all." She got up from the couch to pace the room.

"Why do you keep doing things like this to yourself? To us? Don't you want us to be happy and together, forever?" The tears started to flow then, and call me a sucker, but I broke down.

"Bella, love, you know I want nothing more than to be able to spend eternity with you, but I just _can't_." I spun her around to look at me. "I can't."

She didn't respond, just ran downstairs into Alice's arms. The pixie shot me an evil glare and pulled Bella towards the garage. "You can take my car sweetie, just go home and rest." She said as she shoved the car keys into Bella's hand.

Bella nodded and ran out to the Porsche. I could hear it screech down the driveway and I winced at the harsh sound.

Alice rounded on me, fire in her golden eyes. "I'm calling a family meeting tonight, and if you try to run away I will drag you back by that beautiful hair Bella likes so much." Apparently she could see that I would stick around, because she whirled away from me and stalked off.

And I retreated to my room, awaiting the meeting and the hell I was sure to get from at least three of my family members.

When ten rolled around, I dragged myself off of my couch and down to the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already seated at their usual places around the room. Alice walked in a minute or so after I did, her nose in the air as she swept past my spot on the arm of the couch to go sit next to jasper.

Carlisle broke the tension, starting the conversation. "Well, Alice? What did you call the meeting for? Obviously something important…" Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"As a matter of fact Carlisle, yes, it is very important, and it concerns Bella and the entire family. She's on her period right now, and I know that we've all been feeling the strain of smelling it all the time, but none more than Edward and Jasper. Jasper not only gets the Physical cravings for her blood that we all fell, but he also gets all of her mood swings, too. And it doesn't seem like he can control the emotions. What were to happen if Bella had ever been hungry around him, I wonder? And Edward, he is going through his own personal hell on earth. Bella is his singer, and he risks her life every day he is around her during the bleeding." The last sentence was said with a smirk when she looked over and saw me cringe.

"So what do you propose doing about it Alice? We can't all just up and leave for a week every month, just for Bella's sake." Carlisle has a curious look on his face, wondering what on earth Alice had in mind. So was I, but she was reciting the Fibonacci Sequence, which takes a lot of concentration, oddly enough.

"That's exactly my point Carlisle. Bella refuses to be separated from Edward, and Edward and the rest of us go through hell sometimes for that, not that I would ever try to spilt them up. So the only solution I see happening is if some drastic measures are taken…" A collective thought of realization ran through the room as everyone saw what Alice was getting at.

"Alice, are you saying that you've seen what will happen in the event we do or do not turn Bella into a vampire?" All of us stared at Alice, waiting for her to speak. She at least had the decency to hesitate before saying, "Yes."

The silence in the room was deafening, even to vampire ears. "What?" I stuttered disbelievingly at her, "What did you see Alice? Tell us right now!" She held her ground as I advanced on her, desperate for the truth.

"I see bad things happening if Bella remains human, Edward. If the Volturi don't kill her, Victoria does, and if she doesn't kill her… Well, if neither of them kill her Edward, you do." Shocked, I plunked back down onto the couch and waited to hear the rest of the news.

"But it doesn't have to be that way Edward." She kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in hers, "All of my visions where Bella is turned show us, all of us, safe and sound and happy for many years to come – don't you want that for the woman you love?"

This was the moment of truth. I'd know this decision would have to be made eventually, but I wasn't sure I wanted to make it now. On the other hand, if I didn't, Bella would die a gruesome death, and I would be left an empty shell. The vision of Bella and I, not afraid to be alone with each other, not afraid of me hurting her, was as great a pull as the fresh scent of her blood. What did I want? What was best for Bella? Did those things coincide, or not?

After what seemed like an eternity, I made my decision. For better or worse (probably worse), this was the way it would be.

* * *

"Bella? Our devious, brilliant, incredibly convoluted, mastermind plan worked like a charm! They fell for it, they all fell for it!" Alice's giggles sounded through my phone and I shushed her, not wanting anyone to accidentally overhear our conversation.

From the first, Alice had known what needed to be done to make it possible for me to be turned. We'd purposely teased Edward to make him think it was too much for him, and then let it slip to Carlisle that I was on my period, so that when Edward broke down and asked the only one who wouldn't make fun of him, he would get the correct information. The 'fight' I had with Edward followed so perfectly to our script that I couldn't even say the last few things I was supposed to say to him for fear of bursting into laughter.

Alice's role was to tell a teeny white lie to make everyone believe I would die eventually, then make it sound like I might as well be turned if that was going to happen.

And they took the bait. It pained me a little to know that Edward was beating himself up over it, but I took comfort in the fact that even though he was almost 100 years old, he was still a 17 year old guy on the inside, and he didn't really know what he wanted.

I tuned back in to Alice just in time to hear her say that I was scheduled be turned the week after school ended. I was so excited; I figured I could wait the couple months. And as for Edward, well, he'd have to stay away for a day or so until my scent went back to normal, and then we'd' be back together, forever, as it was meant to be.

**Well, guys, i really have nothing to say for myself after such a long break from this story. I was having some MAJOR writer's block and schoolwork just doesnt seem to leave me with much time to write anymore... But, all's well that ends well, right? hope you liked the story,**

**_ SinDit2010_**


End file.
